


It's Okay To Cry

by Sir-Snellby (Tokito_sempai)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluff, M/M, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Pines, request for a nonnie on tumblr, this au has ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokito_sempai/pseuds/Sir-Snellby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, it's okay to cry." Will's voice is soft, encouraging almost but Dipper only stubbornly shakes his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay To Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's name is still Pines here but this is reverse Dip.

A cry leaves Dipper Pines' throat as he wakes with a start, eyes wide and starting into the dark of his bedroom as he tries to collect himself. Nightmares were nothing new but still his heart pounds almost painfully in his chest and his body shakes. Slowly his breathing starts to come back down to a normal rate and his form sags with exhaustion, holding his face in his hands as tears threatened to well up in his turquoise eyes.

The door opens and William enters, brows knotted together in worry. Any other time Dipper would have scolded him for not knocking but he's too overwhelmed to even fully register Will's presence in his mind. 

"Are you hurt?" He asks, taking a few cautious steps toward Dipper and wringing his hands. It wasn't often he ever saw the boy like this. He doesn't respond, sitting almost motionless in his bed, small form only lit by what little moonlight filtered through the lace curtains. After a moment William comes to sit down next to Dipper, placing a hand over his blanketed knee in a small gesture of comfort. He can feel his master shaking and moves an arm around him. 

"You know, it's okay to cry." Will's voice is soft, encouraging almost but Dipper only stubbornly shakes his head. His hands are still hiding his face, heels practically digging into his eyes as if they could push the tears back. William doesn't need to see him like this and Dipper almost dismisses him so he could wallow by himself. All he really wants is to go back to sleep, he's tired and shaken and vulnerable and he _hates_ how this is affecting him. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Will asks after a long silence, he moves to give Dipper more space but the brunette shakes his head again and swallows back a whine. 

"No," The younger's voice is rough from sleep still and quiet but there's still that commanding tone there. "Don't go." 

William doesn't say anything in reply at first, instead drawing Dipper close and resting his chin on fluffy cinnamon curls. Gently he runs a hand down Dipper's back to soothe him and he feels the boy's thin, trembling frame press against his chest. The demon sighs through his nose, gently fluttering the brunette's hair as he brings his other hand up to comb through Dipper's thick locks with spidery fingers. 

Eventually the psychic removes his own hands from his face to wrap them around William's middle and hides his face instead in his shoulder. More than anything Dipper is embarrassed now but Will's embrace was comforting, warm and safe. 

"It was just an unpleasant dream," Dipper takes a slow inward breath before releasing it. "Nothing worth tears." Will frowns in disagreement but doesn't voice it. Instead he presses a soft kiss to Dipper's cheek and smiles at the quiet hum he lets out. "Now lay down with me so I can sleep, it's late." 

Lifting the covers so he can get under them William brings Dipper down with him, head coming to rest on a mound of soft pillows. Dipper moves once their both settled in to listen to Will's steady heartbeat and sighs with both contentment and tiredness. The last thing he hears before nodding off is his demon's voice bidding him goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> oof willdip has killed me I have way too many feelings about these two rip me
> 
> Please tell me what you liked and how I can improve! Thanks for reading!


End file.
